après la révolte
by aline secret
Summary: parce que j'ai été frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il advenait de certains personnages à la fin du trois.


Ce texte se passe après le dernier hunger games, car j'ai été frustré de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait pour les personnages tel que Gale, Johanna, Annie, Effie.

J'espère que mon histoire permettra de leur donner à eux aussi une chance d'avoir une fin heureuse.

je vais écrire ce texte du point de vue de Gale.

Je ne pense pas y donner suite, juste un one shot pour lâcher l'histoire en beauté.

Quelques mois après la révolte.

Je me réveil au milieu de la nuit.

Encore une fois, c'est le visage que Katniss qui hante mon esprit.

Mais pourquoi l'ais-je abandonné au moment ou elle avait le plus besoin de moi? D'un coté, je sais bien que ce n'aurait plus jamais été pareil entre nous, maintenant qu'elle s'imagine que j'ai tué Prim. Je lui avais pourtant promis de la proteger ! Si seulement j'avais pu comprendre que Coin allait utiliser mon invention à des fins si terribles, j'aurais pu empêcher la mort de cet être qui était si chère à mon coeur!

Maintenant, j'ai laissé filer l'amour de ma vie. Je ne pourrais plus jamais retrouver le bonheur, ni le sourire d'ailleur.

Je sors dans la pénombre du soir, et m'assois sur le rebords de la fenêtre pour regarder la lune. Cette même lune que doit certainement être en train de fixer Katniss dans le district 12.

Ici, dans le 2, j'ai une vie simple. Je suis plus libre que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir l'être un jour, et pour cela, la révolution a été quelque chose de bon.

Cependant, j'ai beau être entouré de toute ma famille, et savoir qu'ils sont en sécurité et qu'il mange à leur fin, je ne me sens pas combler. Mais pour eux, j'essaie de ne pas montrer mon desarroi, et d'avancer, avec le goût amer des lèvres de Peeta sur la bouche douce de Katniss. Ma katniss...

J'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Si seulement j'étais en mesure de detester Peeta ! Mais il a vécu bien trop d'épreuves, et reste pourtant tellement gentil.

Je m'étais réjouit quand j'ai compris à son retour du capitol qu'il n'était plus lui-même, et que les séquelles seraient peut-être irréversibles. Je m'étais dit que Katniss le laisserait peut-être tombé, et recommencerait à me regarder, comme lorsque nous étions jeunes, et que nous chassions dans la forêt derrière le grillage du district 12. Mais j'étais tellement obnubilé par la révolte, que je n'ais pas pris le temps de montrer à Katniss que j'étais là pour elle. J'aurais du insister quand il en était encore temps !

Il commence à faire froid, je rentre à l'intérieur en shoutant dans un cailloux qui se trouve sur mon chemin.

_argh ! si seulement les hunger games n'avaient jamais existés!

Je marmonne pour moi-même. Si, toujours des si, inévitablement des si. Parce que si les hunger games n'auraient jamais eu lieux, Katniss serait encore à mes cotés. Elle aurait appris à m'aimer. Mais les hunger games ont existés! Elle a rencontré Peeta, elle a cueilli ces baies, la révolution a eu lieu, j'ai tué Prim.

Je retiens un hurlement en frappant l'air de mon poing.

J'apperçois la tête de ma mère qui me regarde à travers la fenêtre, mais fais comme si de rien n'était. Je sais qu'elle se fait du souci pour moi.

Je me sers une tasse de café, et m'assois à la table de la cuisine. Ma mère vient me rejoindre.

_j'ai un message pour toi. Paylor veut de voir.

Je l'a regarde d'un air neutre. Depuis notre victore contre le Capitol, j'ai des responsabilités qui m'obligent à obéir à Paylor.

_elle t'attend demain, avec les autres du comité.

Je hoche la tête et avale mon café d'une traite.

Très bien, mais c'est à contre coeur que je m'y rendrais, parce que je sais d'avance qui il y aura, et je sais que chacun de ces visages, je me suis éfforcé de les oublier.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, je suis obligé de me rendre à la gare. Depuis le district 2, le voyage et beaucoup plus court, je n'ai même pas vraiment le loisir de me torturer l'esprit.

En quelques heures à peine, me voilà dans l'ancienne maison de président Snow. J'ai des hauts le coeur en imaginant Katniss en train de vagabonder là-dedans, en attendant d'être rétablie de ses greffes de peaux.

_hey, tu pourrais faire attention !

Une voie de femme m'avertie au moment même ou je la percute. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de m'accomoder à pénombre pour reconnaître cette personne. Avec des cheveux, Johanna est beaucoup plus séduisante.

_tiens, tu es aussi convoquée ?

_ouep, avec toi les autres gagnants des hunger Games.

Je la regarde, sceptique.

_à part ta Katniss et son Peeta. Eux souffrent encore trop des séquelles pour faire le déplacement.

Je suis perplexe, elle hausse les épaules.

_c'est Haymitch qui l'a dit !

Comme si cet homme en permanence saoul pouvait emettre le moindre jugement! Mais bon, je ne peu rien dire, il a quand même permis à Katniss de survivre deux fois... quoique peut-être aurais-je préféré qu'elle meurt plutot que de devoir subire des remarque sur MA katniss, et SON Peeta.

Je la suis dans les couloirs sombres recouverts de tapisseries pourpre. On passe devant la courre des roses qui fascinait tant ma Catnip. Enfin, Johanna pousse une grosse porte en chêne, et nous voilà dans une salle de conférence, ou trone une table imposante entourée de chaise. Le sol et de marbre, et les mûrs sont recouverts de divers tableau relatants l'histoire des districts.

Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la salle, et apperçoit Beetee qui me fait signe de m'assoir à ses cotés. A priori, nous sommes les derniers.

Avec nous se trouve encore Annie et son ventre arrondis, Haymitch et son nez rouge, ainsi que quelques autres gagnants dont je ne connais pas leur nom.

Mais c'est quand je reconnais Effie que les larmes me montent aux yeux. «Que le sort vous soit favorable. ». Je me rappelle ces moments passé en forêt avec Katniss, a imité l'accent ridicule de ce personnage grotesque.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne porte plus sa perruque rose, ce qui la rajeunit même. Ces cheveux sont d'un roux tériffiant. C'est alors que je remarque sa main, posée sur l'épaule d'Haymitch. Je l'interroge du regard, elle hoche la tête avec un grand sourire. Finalement, cela ne m'étonne pas tant que cela, après tout, ils ont passé presque vingt ans ensemble, à entrainer les nouveau recrus du district 12.

La réunion dur plusieurs heures. Je n'écoute pas vraiment, m'éfforçant de ne pas m'endormir. Je fixe Annie qui semble avoir retrouver tout ses esprits. Finnick doit lui manquer terriblement, surtout maintenant qu'elle se trouve aux derniers mois de sa grossesse. J'apperçois alors l'alliance à son doigt. A la fin de la réunion, je vais lui parler.

_ tu portes encore l'alliance de Finnick ?

Elle me lance un long regard triste.

_non, ce n'est pas celle qu'il m'a donné. Je me suis remariée le mois dernier, je ne pouvais pas élevé mon enfant toute seule.

Elle pose sa main sur son ventre rond, une larme glisse le long de sa joue.

_je le connais ?

Elle secoue la tête.

_c'est un jeune homme de mon district. Il m'aimait depuis toujours, je sais que je serais en sécurité dans ses bras.

J'aquiesce, et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

_j'éspère que tu seras heureuse, et que ton enfant grandira en paix. Mais n'oublie jamais de lui rappeler combien son père était formidable.

Je sais qu'elle a compris, et m'en vais retrouver les autres.

Johanna m'acoste:

_tu l'as revu ?

Je reste interloquée.

_pardon ?

_bah, katniss, tu l'as revu depuis qu'elle à tuer Coin ?

_non.

Elle me lance un regard de repproche.

_tu sais qu'elle voulait que tu la tue, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

_elle ne m'a pas tué quand j'ai été pris par les pacificateurs.

_oui, mais toi, tu es en pleine forme, elle avait raison.

Je sais que ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Je m'en suis voulu d'ailleur de ne pas avoir lancer cette flèche, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tuer ma Catnip.

_elle est passé par des moments très difficils ces derniers temps.

Je m'en doute bien, mais je riposte:

_qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

D'un ton nonchalent tel qui défini Johanna, elle répond:

_Haymitch, toujours. J'ai discuté avec lui. Elle a mis du temps à accepter de revoir qui que se soit. Même Peeta.

Soudain, j'ai un éclair qui me traverse. Et si elle était toujours libre pour moi ?

_oh, mais ne te fait pas de faux espoirs. Maintenant, ils sont ensemble, et pour de vrai. Il a même déménagé chez elle. Ils projettent de se marier, pour de vrai cette fois. Iras-tu à leur mariage.

_je ne crois pas avoir été invité.

Ma réponse abrupte lui coupe le sifflet. Mais comme à son habitude, Johanna s'en sort part un pirouette.

_bien, je le boycoterai avec toi alors. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à remuer les vieux souvenirs. Sinon, toi, ça va ? Tu es avec quelqu'un à présent, ou tu n'as toujours pas fait ton deuil.

Je ne réponds pas.

_je vois. Pourtant, je sais que Katniss est persuadée que tu es, en cet instant même, en train d'embrasser des lèvres qui ne sont pas les siennes.

Je la regarde, éberlué. Katniss ne peut pas penser cela ! Elle n'a donc pas conscience de ce qu'elle représente pour moi?

_et toi ?

Je demande par politesse. Je sais que Johanna n'a pas de famille, et pas vraiment d'ami non plus. Mais c'est une jeune femme séduisante, alors, on ne sait jamais.

_libre comme l'air. Un peu trop d'ailleur...

Alors me vient une idée folle. Et si je l'invitais chez moi ? On serait deux jeunes gens libre comme l'air, à broyer du noir et à hair nos souvenirs tout les deux.

Elle accepte.

20 ans après. 

Cela fait vingt ans que je n'ai plus remis les pieds dans le district 12. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour. L'enfant prodigue de retour sur sa terre natale.

Ce n'est pas de moi, l'idée, mais ma femme Johanna Mason qui a insisté pour nos dix ans de mariage, que je lui fasse visité mon district.

Tout a bien changé ici. Les vielles maisons ont été rebati. Tout paraît neuf et beau, comme la ville du capitole de l'époque. Même l'hotel de ville a completement été remis à neuf.

Je fais visiter à ma femme dont le ventre commence à s'arrondir le district dans lequel j'ai grandi, essayant de lui décrire à quoi il ressemblait quand je vivais dedans.

_là, c'était la plaque où Katniss et moi allions vendre notre gibier. Ici, la boulangerie des parents de Peeta. Là, c'était l'entrée de la mine dans laquelle mon père est mort...

c'est alors que nous arrivons au bout du district, là où je me fauffilais avec Katniss pour me rendre dans la forêt.

Ici, rien a changé.

Soudain, j'apperçois, à l'aurée de la forêt, deux enfants qui cours dans la prairie. Derrière se tiens un homme et une femme.

La femme porte un arc, je l'a reconnais immédiatemtent. Elle n'a pas changée ! Sa longues tresse brunes traine toujours dans son dos. Elle a l'air heureuse, épanouie. L'homme à son bras me donne plus de mal à reconnaître. Il a pris de l'embonpoids, et ses cheveux blond commencent à grisonner aux niveaux des tempes.

La femme croise mon regard. Je lâche la main de Johanna, et me met à courir en direction de ce mirage. Cette dernière donne son arc à son mari, et cours à ma rencontre. Elle atterie dans mes bras en sanglotant.

_non, dites moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, dites moi que ce n'est pas un rêve !

Je plaque son visage contre son torse et la sert près de mon coeur. Je chuchotte alors, tout bas, de peur que tout cela ne disparaisse:

_non ma Catnip, je suis bien là !

Elle explose en larme, puis me frappe de son poing.

_tu n'avais pas le droit de disparaître !

Je souris. Elle est bien restée la même.

On reste ainsi, sous le regard amusé de Johanna et Peeta, qui on bien fait de se rejoindre à leur tour.

Katniss m'emmène sur notre perchoir, de là ou l'on a une vue parfaite sur le district, notre coin secret, notre coin à nous.

Je la sens heureuse. Je suis moi même heureux.

Elle me donne un coup de coude.

_alors, Johanna, hein ? Bravo ! Elle n'était pas coriace dans mes souvenirs !

_j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour qui je serais utile, quelqu'un qui me donnerait l'impression d'avoir besoin de moi. Quelqu'un comme elle, sans famille.

Katniss Hoche la tête.

_bien sur. Comme j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse apporter un peut de stabilité dans ma vie.

Je lui carresse la joue.

_tu sais, je crois que ça n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous.

_ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

Je demande, perplexe. C'est vrai que je me suis souvent posé la question moi aussi.

_et bien, on avait trop de flamme en nous. On aurait créer un incendie, s'en rien avoir pour l'éteindre. Peeta est mon arrosoir.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. Elle a raison. Elle se blotti contre moi.

_tu m'as tellement manqué Gale.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, et dans un souffle, je réponds:

_toi aussi ma Catnip, toi aussi.

Fin.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Donnez moi votre avis !


End file.
